


In Just a Short Time.

by alienrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Based on the prompt:Minhyun and Jisung Sexting.





	In Just a Short Time.

**Author's Note:**

> It may not be as good as it sounds, I'm sorry i couldn't explore more of their sexual endeavors and kinks as I'm not really familiar with it? But i did had fun writing this one :)

_**Minhyunnie:**_  
Jisung hyung❤  
Babe~  
Baby are you busy?

_**Jisungie:**_  
Minhyunnie~~❤  
No I just got out from the venue :)

_**Minhyunnie:**_  
Good work today too hyung on your fan meeting  
Really  
You work hard.....way to much......

**_Jisungie:_**  
Thanks babe <3  
.......And?

_**Minhyunnie:**_  
Its just...your Gotta Go cover..  
you worked too hard..  
It makes me  
.....  
Hard

_**Jisungie:**_  
Again?😏

**_Minhyunnie:_**  
What do you mean again?!!  
hyung!!!  
Your 'the st*r' photoshoot, was so cute!!!  
Then s*ngles came out  
THAT WAS SO UNFAIR, U TURNED 180°  
How was i supposed to contain myself😩

**_Jisungie:_**  
Sorry baby🙈❤  
But i can help you....now.... if you want to ;)

**_Minhyunnie:_**  
Hyung...please🥺  
i want to see you so bad  
Its been hard for me....ever since i saw your fancam....

**_Jisungie:_**  
Then. Tell me..  
Which part made it hard for you?  
Or...as i shall say, you...hard? 😋

_**Minhyunnie:**_  
Hyunggg  
Can't we video call? I really need to see you..  
I would run there if i could!!!

**_Jisungie:_**  
Hush  
Patience, fox  
Lets just text first  
Its more exciting don’t you think? ;)

**_Minhyunnie:_**  
Hyunggg you are such a tease...

**_Jisungie:_**  
I know😌  
I want to see you beg for once ;)  
Well?

**_Minhyunnie:_**  
Well...  
[Audio sent]

"Well, the way your body moves...through the song... that move you did on the floor... would have been much nicer if I was under you, don’t you think? hmmmm" Jisung blushed hearing the last part of the audio. Minhyun was already clearly touching himself, and Jisung's too close to almost losing it too after hearing the whimper from Minhyun, that sounded like music to his ears.

_I cant let him off this easily...._

Jisung smirks, thinking of ways to make Minhyun squirm and pliant by only his words.

  
**_Jisungie:_**  
I thought i said text  
And you sent an audio?  
Hmmm that's not what I want minhyunnie

**_Minhyunnie:_**  
Ah  
Hyungggg  
U know its hsrd to type rn

_**Jisungie:**_  
I don’t understand, what do you mean?  
Baby, answer me first  
Don’t touch yourself. Do you not want me to help you?

Contradicting to what Minhyun had implied, Jisung fully understand how hard it is for Minhyun to type with one hand while the other......

**_Minhyunnie:_**  
But hngggg  
Hyung  
I’m sorry okay I’m really not touching myself...look  
[Photo]

  
To Jisung's shocked, Minhyun had sent a photo of his cock. That big and hard cock of his, untouched but precum was already pooling at the tip of it.

Jisung froze.

_God damn it Minhyun._

Again, Jisung was on the edge, that first text of 'ah' already made Jisung visualize how Minhyun would actually sound or how he would voice it out, he remembers how Minhyun would scream and cry his name saying, how incredibly tight he was even when they were on their second round.

And if that didn't make him hard, then that photo had really done its' job. The memory of Minhyun saying how beautiful he looked with some red and blue marks on his neck and chest when Minhyun was fucking him, or how his ass would fit perfectly in his grip and how he loved kneading that ass of his or just simply the thought of him riding the fuck out of Minhyun crosses his mind.

_Fuck this, i can't wait anymore--_

Jisung thought, as he finally enter the password of the door to the apartment unit in front of him. It was Minhyun's. He initially had planned to surprise Minhyun to celebrate his fan meeting together today but Minhyun suddenly texted him, all needy and horny when he just told his manager to drop him off at Minhyun's apartment complex. So he thought, he would tease his boyfriend or rile him up a bit before he arrived, but that backfired.

Jisung had already planned to wait at least 10 minutes before he enter the apartment, but the sudden tightness of his pants failed him.

The apartment was dark and quiet, Jisung guessed Minhyun was probably in his room. Just when he reached Minhyun's living room, his phone buzzed a few times in his pocket. He reached out inside his pocket only to see there was a few text messages from Minhyun. He was already in front of Minhyun's room when he opened the text message. He smiled upon seeing the text his boyfriend had gave him.

_**Minhyunnie:**_  
Hyunggg,  
Why are you not replying? Do you not want to help this baby of yours?  
[Photo]

It was a picture of Minhyun with his pouting lips. Jisung couldn’t help but smile seeing how cute his boyfriend was, but what strike a cord in him was that he could see Minhyun shirtless body.

And a shirtless Minhyun was always his weakness...especially when he just saw a picture of Minhyun's hard cock standing upright and leaking.

He immediately turns the doorknob to Minhyun's room, expecting a naked Minhyun on the other side and smile widely when Minhyun really was as he expected him to be. Minhyun looked really shocked at first when his door was suddenly swung open as he tried to cover the lower part of his body with the duvet but his movement halted when he realizes it was Jisung.

"H-hyung..." Minhyun stutters, he could feel his cock twitched.

"You've been a really good boy haven't you? You were really that desperate? Couldn't wait for me to ride you?" Jisung walks over to the bed, carefully taking off his dress shirt, he stood beside the bed, angling Minhyun's face to look at him. Minhyun had his eyes closed only waiting for Jisung to do him. "This-" Jisung continues as his index finger slightly touch the tip of Minhyun's cock, "has been waiting a long time for me huh?" He teases, he could feel Minhyun shuddered at the touch.

Jisung doesn't look controlled as he actually sounds, he thinks he could just slam his hole on Minhyun's cock right then and there if it weren't for the aftermath it would bring. Just then, he felt Minhyun tug his pants and pop the button open. His pants quickly slides off to his feet, making him let out an almoost inaudible whimper. Minhyun instantly palms his bulging erection through the briefs, carefully massaging it through the fabric. Jisung's breath quickens when he felt Minhyun's hot breath on his clothed cock.

"Minhyunnie, please..." he arched his back and he could feel Minhyun smile because of it.

"I miss you" he heard Minhyun said before he tug down the briefs with his teeth and quickly pushes Jisung's cock in his mouth. Jisung place his hand on Minhyun's shoulder, trying to fight the urge to just fuck Minhyun's mouth. The room now suddenly filled with Jisung's moans and whines as Minhyun blows him faster. Minhyun loves it when Jisung's legs tremble at his doing and hearing all the praises Jisung give him turns him on more.

"Ah - Its so good, you’re so good Minhyun! fuck!" He screamed, but Minhyun stopped his movement, not wanting his boyfriend to cum first. He almost chuckled when he hears Jisung's disappointed sigh.

"You're a meanie" Minhyun heard Jisung said as the latter falls down to Minhyun's chest making both of them lie on the bed with Jisung above Minhyun. "I miss you too" Jisung whispers on Minhyun's ear, "but i miss this the most." Jisung continues, grabbing his cock, and slowly stroking it using the pre-cum as a lube.

"B-baby" Minhyun whimpers, Jisung suddenly attacked his lips, making him moan onto the kiss. He always felt like going crazy when Jisung does that, Jisung just knows when and where to touch him. But he didn't want to be the only one receiving such pleasure.

Minhyun grab both Jisung's ass cheeks, making the latter let out a lengthy moan as their erections brush against each other. "I miss this the most too" he adds, as he plays his finger around the stripe and rim of Jisung's hole.

"L-lube" Jisung leaned his head on Minhyun's shoulder, and Minhyun sat up letting Jisung sit on his lap. He take the bottle of lube he left under his pillow, opening the cap and soak his fingers with it. Without warming it up, he slowly slid a finger on Jisung's hole, making Jisung tightened his hand on Minhyun's shoulder.

"Relax baby.." Minhyun says, as he nibble on Jisung's left ear, while pulling out his finger from Jisung's hole and pushes it right in again. His tongue licks a stripe on Jisung's neck until his collarbone, making Jisung stood up on his knees. It's an easier position for Minhyun to continue prepping Jisung. He slide in another finger, making Jisung groan and he quickly bite onto Jisung's skin around the chest to distract him. Jisung moaned at the manifestation and Minhyun fastens his pace while adding another finger.

"Minhyunnie-- please... I’m ready....n-now" Jisung searched for Minhyun's lips, kissing it and playing with the other's tongue. Just when he was already trying to fuck onto just Minhyun's fingers, Minhyun retracts them making him whine. He hears a rustle and realize Minhyun was putting on condom when he looks down on their lap. Minhyun angled his ass to the tip of Minhyun's cock. And his moans change into a scream when Minhyun suddenly slams his cock right in making Jisung sat mindlessly on his lap.

"Ah hyung... it's still tight. Ah--" Minhyun said when Jisung suddenly moves right up and goes down again not minding the strain he felt once Minhyun was in him. He was already so desperate for more, he had missed this. He misses the warmth and fullness Minhyun makes him feel.

"You are just big Minhyun" Jisung responded, quickening his movements as he rides Minhyun. Minhyun was already lying on his back, only watching at how his cock disappears inside of Jisung's hole, he couldn't help but compliments on how well Jisung was taking him. He had been missing this too. He misses how tight Jisung gets around him, wanting for more and how Jisung would moan and scream calling his name not wanting the feeling to end. They were both desperate for each other.

"Minhyun ah AH Minhyun! Fuck! I'm going to cum!" Jisung screamed as he reached his orgasm, white strains of liquid pools down on Minhyun's abdomen then. Jisung plops down to Minhyun's chest while the latter was still in him.

"Were you serious? That you miss this the most?" Jisung questions, shaking his hips a bit to show Minhyun what he meant. Minhyun groaned and flip them over making Jisung trapped below him.

"Ofcourse not baby..." Minhyun smirked and peck Jisung's lips, "I miss you the most, I miss your laugh, I miss your smile, and i miss talking to you." He continues, caressing Jisung's flushed cheeks. Jisung loves it when Minhyun suddenly talks to him sweetly, it turns him on more. Minhyun could feel Jisung's cock twitch and harden again at it. He knows Jisung was a sucker for his sweet talks rather than the dirty ones, so he wanted to try teasing him a bit more before he could get his own release. Jisung was still sensitive but he had nodded while biting at his own finger when Minhyun asked him if he could continue. He moved slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Jisung but fastens his pace once Jisung was practically begging for him to go harder, “More! Harder Minhyun! Please go harde-- ah!”

"Jisung, baby, I love you so much--" Minhyun screamed while both of them got their release together.

"I love you too" Jisung says before they share a tender kiss, not minding the mess they had made in just a short time.


End file.
